Etre soi-même (Jughead x Sweet Pea)
by seuledansmespensees
Summary: Et si Jughead et Sweet Pea tombaient amoureux ? Se l'avoueraient-ils ? (Du Jughead x Sweet Pea et du Jughead x Chic) mon histoire est également sur wattpad sous le meme nom :)
1. Chapter 1

Etre soi-même

Jughead et ses amis étaient tous réunis chez pop en ce samedi ensoleillé.

Depuis que Jughead avait réintégré Riverdale high suite à la fermeture de son lycée, ils se voyaient beaucoup plus souvent.

Mais Jughead avait remarqué qu'il préférait à présent passer du temps avec les serpents qu'il considérait comme sa famille plutôt qu'avec ses anciens amis.

Archie était en pleine discussion avec Betty et Veronica quand Tony et Sweet Pea entrèrent. L'ambiance changea subitement, ce que Jughead ne manquait pas de remarquer.

Bien que Toni fasse des efforts avec ses amis, Betty et Veronica étaient très froides envers elle. Quand a Archie et Sweet Pea, ils n'essayaient pas de cacher leur haine apparente.

-Hé Jug ! appela Toni avec un grand sourire.

Jughead se leva rapidement sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Betty.

-Salut Toni.

-Dis-moi, Sweet Pea et moi on va à une soirée chez un de nos pote ce soir, tu veux venir ?

Jughead n'aimait pas les soirées adolescentes, et encore moins les jeunes qui y allaient.

Il affichait un drôle d'air, ce qui lui valut un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de Sweet Pea.

-Quoi ? Tu as un problème ? lui demanda t il en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il en se moquant de lui, je t'imagine seulement mal en soirée, je suis d'ailleurs sûr que tu n'es jamais allé a aucune.

Jughead aurait voulu lui retorqué, mais Betty, qui s'était levée, plaça une main sur son épaule.

-Juggie ? On va y allez, tu viens ?

Toni, qui attendait toujours une réponse, arqua son sourcil droit.

Tout en reculant, Jughead lui répondis simplement.

-Je viendrais, passe me chercher.

Mais en disant cela, il regardait Sweet Pea qui le dévisageait avec une moue moqueuse.

Arrivés à la voiture de Archie ou Veronica et lui les attendaient déjà, Betty lui demanda pourquoi Toni devait passer chez lui, avec une pointe de jalousie perçante dans la voix.

-C'est juste une soirée de serpent, dit-il simplement

-Je peux venir ?

Jughead étouffa de justesse un fou rire, pensa quelle rigolait.

Mais elle était bien sérieuse.

-Sérieusement Betty ? ce sont des serpents, ils ne sont pas du même monde que toi et je ne pense pas qu'ils t'accepteraient.

-S'il te plait juggie.

Jughead passa une main dans ces cheveux, l'air contrit. Il savait bien que s'il lui disait non, elle trouverait malgré tout le moyen de venir tout de même, et il préférait pouvoir veiller sur elle.

-Si tu veux.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue pis l'enlaça.

-Bon vous venez ? leur lança Archie en souriant.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture.


	2. Chapter 2 : l'élément déclencheur

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Betty avait invité Archie et Veronica a la soirée. C'était une catastrophe.

Les voilà qui était tous entassés dans la voiture de Toni, qui essayait vainement de faire la conversation. Elle faisait énormément d'efforts pour Jughead, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance était pesante. Jug en voulait un peu à Betty et à ses amis de s'incruster, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il savait que ça allait mal tourner.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Veronica et Archie avait accepté de venir, mais il pensait fortement que Archie voulait provoquer les serpents, Veronica avait simplement du suivre. Comme toujours.

La voiture de Toni s'arrêta devant une maison non loin de là où habitais Jughead. On entendais de la musique jusque dans sa voiture.

-Bon, dis elle. Si vous voulez survivre, ne parler a personne ou au moins de monde possible. Ne les chercher surtout pas, je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience c'est clair ?

Betty leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que Archie et Veronica l'avaient ignoré.

Elle soupira et Jug lui lança un regard compatissant et empreint de gratitude.

-C'est partis, soufflât-il, plein d'appréhension.

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ? ah oui, il avait voulu prouver a Sweet Pea qu'il s'avait s'amuser. Génial. Il le regrettait déjà.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison qui était plutôt grande pour une maison du quartier. Il y faisait une chaleur étouffante et des effluves d'alcool et de fumée lui montèrent aux narines. Jug ne comprenait pas pourquoi boire et fumer intéressait autant les gens de son âge, il trouvait cela stupide.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, tous les regards des serpents s'étaient tournés vers les jeunes du Northside. Toni leur lança un regard Lair de dire : c'est les amis de Jughead, le fils de FP. Faites pas de conneries.

Sans se départir de leur regards méchants, ils tachèrent de les ignorer, ne voulant pas affronter leur leader.

Sweet Pea débarqua, entouré de deux de ses amis.

-Alors Jones, t'es finalement venu , je commençais à douter, rigola-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Leur relation était étrange, des fois, on aurait dit qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils se défendaient toujours et pouvait même s'entendre.

Betty entoura Jughead de son bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

Depuis quelque temps, elle trouvait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Jughead était plus distant avec elle et elle était vraiment possessive.

Ils discutèrent donc pendant un long moment quand Archie et Veronica vinrent les rejoindre avec les bras chargés de bières.

-Les gars, vous voulez un peu d'alcool ? dis bêtement Archie.

Veronica rigola.

Génial, se dit Jughead, ils sont complément bourrés.

Betty, qui était d'humeur rebelle, et pour impressionner Jughead , pris une bouteille et commença à boire. Jughead la dévisagea.

-Betty, tu n'aimes pas l'alcool, qu'est- ce que tu fais ?

-je m'amuses, dis elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toni arriva à ce moment-là, et chuchota a l'oreille de Jughead

-Viens avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Jug lui sourit et s'éclipsa, laissant Betty rouge de jalousie, une bière dans chaque main.

Toni pris la main de Jug et le traina dans une salle annexe, qui était vide et bien plus calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toni, tu me fais rater une super fête, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Haha. Très drôle. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toiii.

Elle brandit juste sous son nez une veste flambant neuve des serpents.

Celle que Jughead avait jusque-là était très abimée et usée jusqu'à la corde.

-Toni ! merci beaucoup.

Il l'enlaça dans une étreinte amicale. Il considérait Toni comme sa meilleure amie

-Tu auras encore plus de classe comme ça ! dit-elle en se moquant de lui. Essaye-la

Jughead enleva son ancienne veste et enfila la nouvelle. Elle lui allait parfaitement.

-Merci beaucoup Toni !

Elle s'assit sur un canapé. Jughead pris place à ses côtés.

Il préférait mille fois être ici que de retourner à la fête.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à parler de tout et de rien sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait.

Soudain, un serpent débarqua et interrompit leur discussion.

-Les gars, on va jouer à action vérité, venez !

Il avait clairement abusé de l'alcool.

Action vérité ? sérieusement ? Toni et Jughead se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

-On est de retour au collège, là, tu es sûre qu'on est chez les serpents ? rigola Jughead.

Toni s'esclaffa et ils sortirent de leur petit refuge.

Ils avaient dû y passer du temps car tous les serpents était bien plus alcoolisé qu'avant. De loin, Jug aperçu Betty, Archie et Veronica.

Ils n'étaient pas mieux non plus, même Betty avais l'air saoul. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Je crois que ta copine a des problèmes de jalousie, lui glissa Toni. Dis-moi, tu lui a dis que je préférais les filles ? Je pense que ça la rassurerait, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est ta vie après tout. Et puis elle a confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en elle, c'est le principal.

Toni haussa les épaules et l'entraina sur un des canapés libre.

Sweet Pea vint s'installer juste a coté de Jughead. Ils étaient très serrés.

Un serpent pris la parole.

-Commençons à jouer !


	3. Chapter 3 : Trahison

Le jeu démarra, et plusieurs serpents que Jughead ne connaissait que de vue se prêtèrent au jeu en premier.

-Action ou vérité ? demanda un jeune homme à une jolie rousse.

-Action !

\- 5 shots de vodka !

La fille s'exécuta et tous les serpents l'encouragèrent.

Puis, vint le tour d'un serpent avec les cheveux violet qui choisit également action.

-Rases toi les cheveux ! lui lancèrent un groupe de fille.

Quand il le fit, Jughead leva les yeux aux ciel.

Ce jeu était vraiment débile, comment pouvaient-ils faire des choses aussi stupide ?

Le jeu continua , et Jughead s'ennuyait plus a chaque minute qui passait.

Tout à coup, une des serpents interpella Betty.

-hé, la blonde du Northside, action ou vérité ?

Jughead se raidit.

Betty, qui était atteinte par les effets de l'alcool n'hésita pas et cria :

-vérité !

La fille serpent hésita quelques seconde puis, tout en souriant, lui dit :

-tu es encore vierge ?

Tous les serpents se mirent à rire en attendant la réponse.

Parfois, Jughead les trouvait un peu idiot.

Betty, qui ne devait plus penser clair sous les effets de l'alcool (elle était vraiment dé-fon-cé), ne réfléchis pas et répondit :

-nooon ! en rigolant

Jughead se figea.

Quoi ?

Comment ça ?

La fille serpent rigola :

-Oh, donc toi et Jughead êtes passé à l'acte, je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais, haha.

Jughead vit Sweet Pea serrer le poing.

Betty ne se rendait plus du tout compte de ce qu'elle disait.

-Nnooon pas avec juggie, mais avec Archie ! Il est vraiment bon au lit vous savez, c'était il y a une semaaaaine a peine maisss ça me manque déjaaa gloussa-t-elle.

Quoi ?

L'incompréhension présente sur le visage de Jughead fut vite remplacé par de la souffrance.

Jughead sentit son cœur se briser.

Il regarda Archie, dans l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'une blague de mauvais gout, mais Archie le regardait avec un tel air coupable que Jughead compris que tout cela était vrai.

C'était vrai.

Vrai.

Il se sentit trahi.

Il sortit en courant de la maison devenue trop petite.

Arrivé dehors, il courra dans la rue, et au bout de 100 mètres, s'arrêta.

Il prit appui contre une voiture et sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il s'effondra par terre et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Comment cela était-ce arrivé ?

Comment avaient-ils pu ? POURQUOI ? qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? il avait confiance en eux, ils étaient ses amis.

Ses amis.

Ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, lui qui pleurait si rarement.

Il détestait pleurer.

Jamais il ne pardonnerait à Betty et Archie ce qu'ils ont fait.

Et Veronica, allait-elle bien ?

Il savait pourtant que ces soirées n'engendraient que de mauvaises choses. Il avait était si stupide.

Tout a coup, une voiture s'arrêta près de lui. Toni en sortit précipitamment et se jeta sur Jughead. Elle l'enlaça si fort qu'il eu de la peine à respirer.

-Merde, Jug, je suis désolée.

Il s'arrêta de pleurer, tout à coup en colère.

-Pourquoi ?! Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ?

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et le serra de nouveau.

-Ils ne te méritent pas Jug. Je n'arrive pas a y croire, elle faisait la fille jalouse alors quelle… désolée, dit-elle en voyant son visage si pâle et si triste.

-Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, les serpents les ont virés de chez eux en te défendant. Nous sommes une vraie famille.

-Et Veronica ? demanda t'il.

-Ca va te paraitre bizarre, mais elle n'était pas plus choquée que ça. Elle devait le savoir.

Jug gémit et enfouis sa tête dans l'épaule de Toni.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était triste et anéanti de s'être fait trahir, mais le fait de perdre Betty lui était un peu égal. Il l'aimait, ça oui, mais plus comme une amie depuis quelque temps.

Mais à présent, elle ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux.

-Humhummm, fit une voix derrière Toni.

Jughead aperçu Sweet Pea adossé contre la voiture de Toni.

Jug s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de lui.

-Mec, je suis désolé, sa craint, dit-il simplement, en évitant son regard.

Génial, Sweet Pea l'avait vu pleurer.

-On va te ramener, ok ? chuchota Toni

Ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Jughead, assis derrière, croisa le regard de Sweet Pea dans le rétroviseur. Il paraissait inquiet.

Il posa son front contre la vitre.

Tous ses moments passés avec ses anciens amis lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit la tristesse l'assaillir de nouveau.

Leur laissera il l'occasion de s'expliquer ? il n'en savait rien mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas penser à eux.


End file.
